


They get Grabby, I get Crabby

by MultiFandom__Writer



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Hinted Jalton, Romance if you squint, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:16:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandom__Writer/pseuds/MultiFandom__Writer
Summary: A guy gets too close to Jaz and she defends herself. Adam's reaction is scarier than the guy hitting on her.





	They get Grabby, I get Crabby

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for all your kind comments on my other stories. I'm super grateful. I tried to make this one light and fluffy but as all my other fics go it didn't exactly go as planned. I'm still proud and very happy to share this.  
> Day 5 of my Christmas Fic Challenge.  
> Enjoy, L.

The team always cherishes the nights they get off and are able to grab a few drinks. The night usually starts and ends the same. They come together and get a few drinks before going their separate ways. McG would be flirting with some girl, Adam was always somewhere in his own world, and Amir, Preach, and Jaz would float around the bar. To end off the night they usually meet together and laugh all the way home. But once in a blue moon, the team does stick together. It mostly happened after a rough mission when they needed each other's silent support. Much like this night.

  
They had luckily found a table, close to the bar and had been laughing at one of McG's God-awful jokes.

  
"That was terrible, I'm going to need something stronger if I'm going to last the night with you" Jaz laughed standing up.

  
"You love me Jazzy" McG yelled pointing at her.

  
"Anyone else want anything?" Jaz let out a small giggle.

  
The guys loved it when she giggled. It didn't happen often but when it did her smile would be bigger than ever and her cheeks would perk up, her eyes would squint but at the same time glow.

  
Each member of the team had one thing that the whole team loved about them, for Jaz it was her giggle because it was those few moments when she fully let go and let loose around the team. It took Amir awhile to hear it but ever since he's loved it. All the guys love it every time she let it out.

  
Jaz ordered a bunch of drinks and a water, leaning against the bar as she waited for the drinks. She started to play with her rings when she felt someone's eyes on her.

  
"How's someone as pretty as you alone tonight?" the source of the eyes asked, coming into Jaz's personal space.

  
"I'm not" she smiles, trying to be polite. She looked over at the guys who were trying not to be obvious as they eavesdrop on the conversation. It made Jaz smile, big mistake on her part.

  
"Well, I don't see anybody, so how about I buy you a drink and we get to know each other a little bit" he stepped closer, running a hand down her arm.

  
"Well I am," she said turning around to face her guys fully. Done with playing nice.

  
"Doesn't look like it?" he said stalking around her to face her. Jaz rolled her eyes, clearly aggravated at how close he was.

  
"Look, man, I'm not interested" she took a step back, leaning against the bar again. Hoping those words would stick.

  
"Maybe" he started running his hand down her back " I can change your mind."

  
"Okay," she turned around pushing him back a little bit. The team started to get restless, ready to get up and give a full beating if needed. "One, you need to take a step back, two I'm not interested and three I'm here with someone else."

  
"Oh yeah, who?" he thought they were playing a game and Jaz didn't want to play.

  
"That table over there, all with me" she smiled pointing at her guys. The guys all have their own looks. Amir was clearly pissed and gave him a nasty glare, Preach held a more fatherly protective glare, Adam had an angry look on his face too but it held more of a don't touch my girlfriend look (even though the look didn't hold the same relationship), and precious McG had a big goofy grin on his face knowing the prick was going to get beat. They all waved at the dude, daring him to mess with her.

  
"Sorry hunny, I'm not into that kind of stuff. But if you put up an offer, it'll be hard to deny" he smirked.

  
"Well, I'm not into you" she turned away again.

  
"You sure about that," he said while grabbing her butt.

  
That was it for Jaz, she turned quickly, swiftly punching him in the face.

  
He stumbled but Jaz never missed a beat as she grabbed on to his shirt, pulling him down to her level.

  
"Don't ever touch me or any other girl like that ever again" she spat at him. kneeing him in the balls before letting him fall to the ground.

  
Jaz picked up her drinks nothing had happened and headed back to the table where the boys were laughing and Amir was handing McG a twenty.

  
"I knew you would put him in his place Jazzy" she giggled at the two.

  
"When they get grabby, I get crabby" she laughed putting her drink down and looked at Adam. He had an unreadable expression on his face and that was rare for Jaz, it was making her nervous.

  
She ran a hand through her hair as she spoke, "I need some air" she gave them a smile as she left the bar and walked down the street. Knowing he would follow she didn't go far and started to pace.

  
Although Jaz didn't show it, this whole thing had her a little shaken up. It wasn't because she was the victim but because she knew this probably happened before and not every woman is brave enough to stand up to men like him.

  
"Jaz" she was brought out of her thoughts when Adam came up behind her.

  
"Top, I'm sorry I know we have to keep a low profile but I couldn't let him treat me or anyone else like he did. He needed to be put in his place..." Jaz rambled on about women and how she had to stick up for women one man at a time. She paid no attention to Adam as she continued to pace back and forth.

  
It took her a while before she noticed him staring at her with a big smile on his face.

  
"What?" she asked stopping in front of her.

  
He just smiled, letting out a small laugh at Jaz's confusion.

  
"This isn't funny" her voice went up a pitch, rolling her eyes, more playful than anything.

  
"You're cute when you're angry. Your eyebrows scrunch up and your cheeks get red. I love it" Adam wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her in the bar again. Maybe it was the alcohol or something else. Jaz didn't really care, merely happy to be in his arms.

  
"Shut up" she elbowed him lightly with another giggle.

  
Okay, maybe she wasn't crabby after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticisms always welcome!


End file.
